Love's A Curse
by TehSpookyWaffle
Summary: The day Princess Kagome Higurashi was born, she was bestowed with a terrible curse. Unfortunately, the only cure is the kiss of true love. Enter Inuyasha, a hanyou peasant...Things could get interesting...DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hehe...okay...this idea was stuck in my head for about 2 weeks now, and I needed to get it down on paper...erm...microsoft word? Uh...yea whatever. This story is supposed to be more serious than my other one, but watch...it'll turn out random and stupid no matter what I want...but I'll try to make it serious...NO SKITS! Hope you guys like it as much as Only Time Will Tell...Lauren

-------------------------

It was spring in the Feudal Era and all was calm. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and the Princess of the Shikon Kingdom had just been born. Queen Higurashi held the newborn babe tenderly in her arms, as she gently rocked her to sleep. Her husband hovered over her and watched as the precious heiress closed her beautiful chocolate eyes. "What shall we name her?" he inquired his wife as he stroked the baby's chin. The queen smiled down at her child and looked up at the king. "Her name will be Kagome." She whispered faintly as the newly named "Kagome" sighed in contentment. "Kagome," the king repeated. "Kagome Higurashi."

King Higurashi grinned at his firstborn, then at his lovely wife who had given him such a marvelous gift. He kissed his queen lovingly on the lips, but quickly pulled back due a deep purple smog that filled the air. Servants began coughing, and the queen frantically covered her child's mouth to prevent her from breathing in the strong miasma. A dark, laughing form entered the little princess's playroom and once the miasma cleared, the king instantly recognized the foul half demon.

"Naraku!" He bellowed, standing between said evil guy and his newly acquired family. "You have no business here! Leave! NOW! Or must I slay you in front of my newborn infant here and now?" King Higurashi unsheathed the sword at his hip, and prepared to strike. Naraku chuckled menacingly and looked down at the king. "Now, now Higurashi. Is that quite necessary? I merely came to bestow my blessings upon the new princess."

Queen Higurashi could no longer stay silent. "You will keep away from our child! You won't lay a harm a strand of hair on her precious little head!" "My dearest, be silent! Naraku is not one for you to be dealing with." The queen looked at her husband, in a shocked way. Never had he risen his voice to her. "Naraku, we need no blessing from you. Get out of my territory!" Naraku smiled. His smile was eerie, something that made your skin crawl since a smile was definitely not made for such a villain's face. "I believe you do." Naraku flung his arms outward and a thick brown tentacle whacked the king square in the face, flinging him from the path of Queen Higurashi and young Kagome.

Queen Higurashi screamed and wrapped her arms tighter around her now crying child. "Kagome, sweetie. Don't cry. I won't let him harm you." She soothed, stroking her baby's brow. "Kagome? Such a pretty name. Say, how about you let me hold her?" Naraku swept out the same arm and grabbed Kagome in his tentacle and into his waiting hands. He grinned as the child screamed louder and her wails became harder and more frantic. "Higurashi! My nemesis…." He began, his voice tainted with malice.

"To this day, nothing I have done has been able to break you. A weak human like you insists that nothing I do can harm him, that you'll never give in. I laugh at that foolish declaration, for my daughter, Kanna, has discovered your weakness. The things you love shall destroy you in the end. I bestow upon your child, Kagome, a curse. A curse that shall never be broken, and on her eighteenth birthday she will become my puppet. My weapon. She will die, and destroy you all along with her!" Naraku's hands glowed a urethral blue, though there was nothing heavenly about the terrible curse he was inflicting. Kagome floated into the air, still screaming as she was encased in the blue glow, and then was lowered back into her mother's arms.

Naraku smiled evilly. "And so, my work is done. See you on the battlefield Higurashi…" and with that, Naraku vanished into his miasma. "Damn him! Damn him to the depths of hell!" King Higurashi cursed, regaining his balance. He grabbed the nearest servant and ordered him to summon Priestess Kaede at once. An old, withered woman hobbled into the playroom, adjusting her eye patch in presence of the king. "Your majesty." She bowed formally. "Priestess, my daughter has been cursed by Naraku! You must---" "Aye, I heard my king. Alas, Naraku's curse may not be undone. However, there is a cure." Queen Higurashi, who was bawling over her baby, quickly sobered up. "A cure Priestess? And what is this cure?" "The cure to everything my dear. Love."

---------------------------

(17 years later)

"Sango don't you just love these country trips? They're so refreshing!" A beautiful girl with midnight colored locks, cascading to her waist began twirling around in circles in a meadow covered in flowers. "Yes, Princess, it's so lovely here. Quite a change of scenery from the castle." A girl with dark brown hair tied back into a ribbon with pink eye shadow nodded her agreement as she watched her mistress dance about. "Sango, I told you I prefer Kagome." The one she called Sango blinked and said, "Yes I know my princess, it's just not formal though." Kagome laughed heartily and layed down on the soft grass. "Since when have I been formal?"

Sango had to giggle to that. It was true, her princess had always been a bit of a klutz. And yet, all the servants in the kingdom were very much loyal to their clumsy princess. "It's getting late Kagome. We should head back." Kagome absently twirled a blade of grass between her fingers. "You go. I'm going to stay out a bit longer." Sango looked worriedly at Kagome, which the teenager didn't miss. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Sango nodded and ran off into the direction the others had made camp.

-------------------

It had been a little over twenty minutes since Sango left, when Kagome felt an ominous presence nearby. She shot up off the patch of grass she was sitting in to observe her surroundings. Kagome glanced about a set of mysterious looking shrubs, that seemed to be wiggling. Suddenly, a bear youkai leapt out of the bushes and charged at the startled girl. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and began running into the forest. When she whipped her head around to see where the demon was, she saw it had gained on her considerably. The young princess did the only thing she could. She screamed.

--------------------

In another part of the forest, sat a young boy, clad in a red hakama and long silver hair. Nothing unusual for a demon, but alas, this was no demon. The boy also had furry dog ears on top of his head, a sign that he was indeed a half breed. His name was Inuyasha, son of the taiyoukai, InuTaisho, and a human princess named Izayoi. Despite being the child of these very important people, Inuyasha was no prince, duke, or lord of any kind. He was a street rat, a pauper, a peasant. The hanyou had no place in any cultured society.

He growled suddenly and banged his head against the tree he was resting on in annoyance. Why did all these meaningless thoughts come to him when he was trying to relax? It was true, half demons were not accepted in his world and Inuyasha was constantly on the run. He moved from place to place, never being truly accepted by anyone anywhere. It was quite a lonely life. He promptly bashed his head against his tree again. 'Feh. Who says I'm lonely? I don't need anybody. All I need to do is survive. That's it. Survival.' Inuyasha sighed again and leaned back against the tree. "Sleep. That's what I need." He closed his eyes, expecting to rest when,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

His sensitive hearing picked up the scream of a maiden, apparently in need of some help. "Feh. Stupid wench. She can save herself." Once again he heard the shrill cry of a damsel in distress, and a nagging feeling told him to go help her. Growling in annoyance, he reluctantly got up and ran in the direction of the screams.

------------------------

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but sadly the bear demon was right on her heels. "**Foolish girl. You cannot outrun ME! I will make a meal of you!**" It laughed viciously at Kagome's futile attempts to run faster. Of course, being the klutz she was, Kagome tripped over a tree root and quickly met the soft ground of the forest floor. 'This is it, I'm done for!' She whimpered and closed her eyes, bracing for pain. But…….none came. She waited a few more seconds. Nothing.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes to see a young man in a red outfit slashing at the offending bear youkai that had been chasing her moments ago. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted his battle cry as he tore the beast in half. Kagome squealed at the small tremor that shook through her body when the bear plummeted to earth, smacking the ground harshly. When her silver haired savior landed from his final blow to the demon, he smirked triumphantly at his kill. "Feh. Stupid excuse for a youkai. So easy to slay…" He turned and looked at Kagome, his amber eyes burning a hole into her chocolate covered ones. She attempted to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and walked towards him.

Inuyasha got into a position to flee as the girl he'd just rescued walked up to him. 'What is this wench thinking? What's she gonna do?' Just as he was about to leap off into the treetops, Kagome flung her arms around his waist and cried into his haori. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I…..I thought I was going to die!" She wailed and all poor Inuyasha could do was stand there in shock. As the girl continued to cry and thank him for his kind deed, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how pretty she was and how well she fit against his body. He mentally slapped himself. 'No! Idiot…She's just some pathetic mortal wench. Nothing more.' Still, he continued to watch her and after getting some bravery, stroke her hair comfortingly.

Kagome finally looked up into his eyes again, taking in the masculine contours of his face. 'He's…….so handsome…..' Kagome blushed at the thoughts she was having and snapped herself out of her daze. "Hi. I'm Kagome. What's your name?" She stuck out her right hand for him to shake. The hanyou just eyed her curiously. 'Is she for real?' he couldn't help but wonder. "Inuyasha." He answered gruffly and shook her hand quickly before yanking it back away. Kagome looked more than a little miffed, but shook the feeling away and smiled brightly at him. "Well thanks again. Without you…." The princess shivered at the thoughts that came to mind. "Feh. It was nothing. That demon was a weakling anyway." Inuyasha began to walk back in the direction he came from, when a tiny hand gripped his elbow.

He turned around to see Kagome hanging on to the sleeve of his shirt with a frown on her face. "Please. Don't go yet. I didn't get to thank you properly." InuYasha was a little dazed when she said that. 'Doesn't she know I'm a halfbreed?'

"Look wench, I don't need to be thanked properly. I'm fine as it is."

"No! You need to be rewarded for your efforts to save me! I can't just let that go."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a halfdemon. A hanyou. Half breed. Get the picture?" he snapped at her, and Kagome whipped her hand back at his harsh tone.

Inuyasha saw the look of fear in her eyes when he told her he was a hanyou, and for some reason it really, really cut him deep. Sure, he'd been called a half breed before and had been completely rejected by society for his heritage, but when Kagome her hand away like she was touching poison, it hurt. Bad. Inuyasha continued to walk away, but he felt her hand stop him once again. "What?" He growled at her. Kagome whimpered a bit, but found a new source of determination deep within herself. "Listen Inuyasha, I knew you were a hanyou the moment you jumped into the clearing. That doesn't change anything. I still want to repay you. Please, follow me to our campsite."

Normally, Inuyasha would sense a trap and run like hell. In this case, Kagome looked so sincere, so innocent, he couldn't help but nod his head slowly. She beamed and grabbed his hand. "Alright then, let's go! They're expecting me back anyway." The inu hanyou couldn't help but blush as they sped off towards a meadow, hand in hand.

-----------------------------

YAAAAAAAYYYYY! FLUFF! Uh yea okay then. Um Please review, I need to know if it sounds good to you pplz, or if its mental and should never be read by ANYONE unless means of horrible torture. Okay byez!


	2. Her Protector

(A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I wanted to focus on my other story before I started this one, but I'm at a loss for the next chapter of Only Time Will Tell, so I decided to write chapter 2 of this one. It's basically a filler, just for the knowledge of my readers, not very exciting but I'm trying to build up to the better parts like when they get to the castle. Thank you for reading, even though I didn't update in a while, and I'm really happy with all the feedback I got, THANK YOU ALL! I wasn't expecting that many reviews for the first chapter, but I'm grateful and I'm sorry for making you wait. Oh yea...if you're bored one day, I'm gonna advertise my website. w w w. inuhaven . piczo. com without spaces its a site I made, totally Inuyasha based. There's other websites on it, pics, movie guides, uhhhh I forget the rest but yea. Check it out if you want.

DISCLAIMER: I always forget these, but I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. SHE'S A GENIUS I SAY! GENIUS!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome was still holding Inuyasha's hand as they neared her campsite. Inuyasha couldn't force the blush on his face to go away, but she seemed completely unfazed by it. 'Damn wench…How DARE she!' He was ready to say some VERY nasty things to her, when Kagome suddenly shouted, "Oh look! There's our campsite!"

"Keh. What were you doing out here anyway?"

Kagome looked up at him with a smiling face. "My mom said she wanted a change of scenery. It was a nice little vacation…" Kagome got a dreamy look on her face and Inuyasha suddenly found a turnip-shaped cloud quite interesting. Kagome got curious as to what he was looking at, so she asked him.

"Uh…that cloud…looks like a turnip…" He said, embarrassed.

Kagome looked at it thoughtfully. "It looks more like a radish."

"Radish? Are you blind, that's clearly a turnip!"

"Nooo…….it's a radish!"

"You've got to be kidding! I'm telling you, moron, that's a fucking….."

"Kagome! Kagome! Princess!"

The two stopped their bickering when Sango came running towards them, screaming like crazy.

"Princess! We were so worried about you!"

Inuyasha instantly blanched. 'Princess? Oh……oh, SHIT!'

Kagome noticed how pale Inuyasha had gotten and smiled reassuringly at him. "Inuyasha, you're not in trouble or anything. I liked arguing with you…it was a nice change of pace. Now come on, Mama's waiting!" She tugged on his arm and started dragging him towards a giant red satin tent with "H" engraved in gold silk on the tent flap.

Sango walked quickly to Kagome's side. "Kagome…what's with the guy?" she asked curiously. Kagome smiled and said "Oh. Him. He saved my life earlier…" Sango stopped dead in her tracks. 'How is she being so dismissive about something like THAT?'

Inuyasha was speechless as Kagome led him up to the throne of a VERY important looking woman, adorned with a dark purple robe and jewels of all kinds, glaring at Kagome with an annoyed look on her face. "Higurashi Kagome! You're LATE!" Once again, Inuyasha went white. 'These are the Higurashis of the Shikon Kingdom? And I called their princess a MORON!'

"I'm sorry, Mama. A bear demon started chasing me in the forest. But…" She looked at Inuyasha admiringly. "Inuyasha saved me." Her mother turned her gaze to Inuyasha, who looked quite uncomfortable. "Half demon," she began. "You have saved my daughter. What is it you wish in payment of your brave act?"

Inuyasha gulped. "I…I don't want a payment. I TOLD her that…" he looked at Kagome angrily. "I'm fine as it is. Sorry to waste your time." With that said, Inuyasha ripped his arm out of Kagome's grasp and started to walk out of the royal tent.

Kagome watched him go sadly. Queen Higurashi noticed this, and called out for him. "Wait, Hanyou!" Inuyasha flinched at the name, but walked back to their majesties anyway. "Tell me…where is it that you live?"

"Nowhere, ma'am." He answered, sounding quite annoyed.

"I see…do you have a job?"

"No…"

"Do you have any family?"

"None that'll take a half breed, Majesty."

Queen Higurashi smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Then it's settled. Half Demon Inuyasha, you will be my daughter's new protector!"

"HUH?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Yes. It's decided. He, who so willingly saved you, shall now protect you all the time! It's the perfect arrangement. Of course we'd pay you, give you food and housing…Unless, Inuyasha, you'd rather not…"

"Keh. Whatever……"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her mother and smiled. "It's fine with me, Mama."

The queen beamed and her daughter and her new protector before sending them out of her tent. 'I see something between those two…How could I possibly let him leave?' she thought to herself as some of her servants brought her bills and treaties to sign.

----------------------

"So…Your mom does most of the work, hmm?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he and Kagome walked away. Truthfully, he wasn't that interested. He just wanted to get a conversation going.

"Yeah. Ever since my father died, she's been in charge of all the political work." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha froze. 'SHIIIIIT! Great job bringing up the bad memories, idiot!'

"I'm….sorry…."

Kagome smiled up at him. "It's okay. It's nice to remember my father once in awhile. How do you feel about going home with us? I mean, it seems like my mother sort of…pushed you…"

"Keh. I'm fine. It's not like I have anything better to do. Listen…" Inuyasha got nose to nose with the princess. "I'm not gonna be your little lap dog or anything, understand?" Kagome looked surprised. "Inuyasha…I didn't expect anything less of you. I would never……" But Inuyasha had already turned and started walking away.

'Jeez…What's his problem?' Annoyed by his behavior, Kagome shouted, "Well you'd better not go anywhere! We leave in at SUNSET!" Seeing him wave dismissively at her without even turning, Kagome figured he'd heard and walked back to her friend Sango who was waiting patiently by the entrance of her mother's tent.

-------------------------------------------------------

'Stupid pushy bitch. Why in the hell is she making me baby-sit her fucking brat? Just 'cause I was the only one willing to do it?' Inuyasha kicked a stone out of his path, as he continued to rant in his head.

'Damn mortals…Can't they just leave me alone? I serve no one…I'm my own fucking master and if anyone has a problem with that I'll just rip their throats out. My freedom is all I have…' He followed the small dirt road he was on absently, before remembering Kagome mentioning something about leaving before sunset.

'It's getting late. Kagome said everyone was going to leave and…….Kagome….Guess I can't call her that anymore. Now it's gonna be Princess Kagome, Her Majesty. Can I get you anything, Your Highness? Perhaps you'd like to use me as your footstool, Mi'Lady? This is complete and utter BULLSHIT! Why in the hells did I agree?'

Blushing, Inuyasha remembered how warm she'd been, how kind she was. He'd…He'd wanted to be around her more. That's why he said yes. Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead as he turned to walk back to camp. 'Baka! Stupid, stupid baka! Don't think that…Kagome's my employer now. She's a princess for fuck's sake! And I…I am a halfbreed. A peasant even. Why would things be any different?'

Inuyasha sighed and combed his fingers through his long silver hair. He looked remorsefully at the satin tent of their Majesties billowing in the breeze. Today, the freedom he had prized so much would leave him. It would be nothing more than a memory. Once again, the hanyou sighed and slowly walked towards the campsite, forever sealing his fate.

-----------------------------------------------

"That's the last of the luggage, Princess!"

Kagome smiled fondly up at one of her servants, who had just packed her final suitcase into their carriage. "Thank you, Tomichi!" she said with a smile, seeing him flash her a grin of his own before leaving to get her mother's bags.

The young princess looked expectantly into the distance. They were almost ready to go, and her new hanyou friend hadn't arrived yet. 'He's late…I hope he didn't forget. Maybe…maybe he left because he doesn't want to go…' Kagome suddenly felt sad, and she wondered briefly if something was wrong with her. 'He probably just doesn't like me.' She decided, before scanning the horizon one last time.

She was overjoyed to see Inuyasha treading slowly up the hill, his red hakamas blowing lightly in the wind. The hanyou's silver hair traveled in wisps across his face as the wind blew, his amber eyes gleaming in the red and orange hue of sunset. He looked so untamed, so wild….Kagome didn't even notice she was staring until she was face to face with him.

"Uh…" She stammered intelligently and found herself blushing at his closeness.

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously, until realization seemed to dawn on him. She saw his ears twitch as the coach driver yelled at them to board. "After you, Majesty." He said gruffly, helping her get into the carriage. Kagome eyed him strangely, but took held his hand firmly as he lifted her up the steps into her seat.

"Thank you." She said softly, still disbelieving of his politeness. Kagome saw him shrug before begin to walk away.

"In…Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha spun slowly to face the princess. "Is there something you need?" He asked in a hostile voice, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Kagome gulped before continuing. "I…I wanted to know if you'd like to ride with me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes quivered slightly as he seemed to ponder her question. He nodded before climbing in the carriage to sit beside her.

"Is this suitable for you, Your Highness?" he said, still seeming to be humoring her with the title.

Sighing, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's chin with her small hand, and turned his head to face her.

"No more titles. My name is Kagome. Just Kagome. I wasn't named Princess or Her Majesty. That's merely a title. Nothing more. I'd really like to be your friend, Inuyasha. So please, call me by name."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes questioningly. Out of all the royals he'd met, all of them had demanded he address them formally, lest the hanyou face a horrible punishment they'd threaten him with. It was almost as if they needed to be reminded how superior they were to him. But Kagome, she was an odd one. She didn't want to place herself above him, or above anyone for that matter.

Once he'd nodded, Kagome smiled and released his chin from her grip. She leaned on him as the carriage started to move, simply staring out the window.

'Yes, Kagome's certainly different…' Inuyasha thought as he slightly blushed from the contact as she unconsciously scooted further into him. Feeling brave, Inuyasha placed his hand on her waist, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt Kagome put her own hand on top of his.

'But…' he thought smiling as they watched the moving scenery fly past the window. 'That's not necessarily a bad thing…'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thanks for reading, please review. I'll update sooner next time. Thanks for all your support once again and I hope to hear from you's! Lauren


	3. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Please excuse the lateness of this. I had some family issues, like my grandparents getting hospitalized, and then I had to study for finals and shit. I just now got around to writing it, and I'm sorry for that. I'll be able to update more frequently now though, so hooray for that! Don't be too mad at me! I'm truly sorry!**

**And without further ado...**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The carriage ride had gone on for hours and Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. Sure, it was kinda nice having Kagome leaning on him and all, but she wasn't very good company since she had fallen asleep on him. Speaking of asleep….his arm had gone numb from her laying on it!

Thankfully, he could a village in the distance. He had been informed earlier that this particular village rested just on the outskirts of Shikon Kingdom. The hanyou felt impatience rise up inside of him. He really needed to stretch his legs, and this carriage was confining…

Kagome shifted in his arms.

'_Bout time the bitch woke up.' _He thought in annoyance.

And awaken she did. Kagome sat up quickly, smacking him in the face with the palm of her hand. Inuyasha recoiled from the blow, clutching his cheek where a red mark was surely forming. He growled as he saw her use the same offending hand to stifle a yawn. She must have heard, for she turned her head and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently, wiping sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha growled again.

"No, not really. Except you just smacked me in the face and don't seem the least bit remorseful!" he snapped, pointing to the handprint on his face.

Kagome blushed slightly and smiled in embarrassment. "Gomen, sorry. I didn't know I slapped you…"

Inuyasha mumbled a few choice words before shoving her roughly off his lap. Kagome landed ungracefully on the seat beside him.

"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled.

Inuyasha looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I pushed you. I just wanted my arm back!" he said sarcastically, casting convicting golden eyes down at her.

Kagome sighed and brushed off the corners of her blue kimono. "I see how things are going to be…" she said softly, before turning to face him with a determined look in her eyes. "Don't think you've won so easily, though!"

Inuyasha blinked. Won? _'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Suddenly it clicked. _'Oh…so the wench wants to challenge me, then? Well, is she in for it…' _

He smirked at her and earned himself a glare.

'_Enjoy your victory while you can…'_ the princess thought evilly. _'I'll get you back, one way or another…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Somewhere in the Miasma Kingdom, the evil Naraku sat and stared into the mirror of his youngest daughter, Kanna. He saw the exchanges between hanyou and princess, and it made his blood boil with rage.

(A/N: I know Kanna is the eldest of Naraku's offspring, but she's younger than Kagura in this 'cuz I think it would be kind of awkward for a child to be older than a full grown woman.)

"So…" he began calmly. "I see they've taken a liking to each other."

Kanna looked up at her father with emotionless coal black eyes. "Naraku…what action…will you take?" she said slowly.

Naraku glanced down at her and patted her head in a soothing manner. "Patience, Kanna. We will wait. Let's just see if we can use this hanyou to our advantage."

At Kanna's silence, Naraku smiled. _'She always was my favorite. So quiet and obedient. So unlike the other two…' _"Kanna, leave. That's all I require from you for now…"

Kanna bowed her respects before picking up her mirror and walking out of Naraku's quarters. She decided to look for her siblings and began walking down the hall. She peered into the weapons room and saw her little brother inspecting a particularly sharp halberd.

"Hakudoshi…" she whispered softly, as her brother turned his white haired head to look at her.

"Kanna. What do you want? I thought you were helping our father with business."

Kanna nodded slowly before answering him. "He said…he was finished with me…"

Hakudoshi lowered his violet eyes to the ground. What was she asking of him? "Um…I don't suppose you'd like to watch me cause some destruction then?" He asked, smiling maliciously at the thought of causing mayhem. He was surprised when Kanna nodded. _'Well…that's strange…Normally she just hangs out in her room or something.'_

As the two walked out of the weapons room, Hakudoshi rammed straight into his eldest sister, Kagura. She glared down at him with her ruby red eyes.

'_How I despise this child…'_ she thought bitterly as she covered her mouth with her decorative fan as she spoke. "What is it? What do you want?"

Hakudoshi scowled up at her. "Nothing. Kanna and I are doing some target practice."

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. "_Kanna_ is doing target practice? Don't be ridiculous."

Kanna glanced up at her sister. "It is true…I am merely there…to watch. I must see if Hakudoshi…has improved his skills…"

Kagura arched an eyebrow. "Why? What use is that to you?"

Kanna stared at her blankly. "I sense…that a battle…is in our futures…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled with joy as he stepped out of the carriage. He immediately began stretching his arms and legs.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Well, somebody's happy…"

He stopped stretching and glared at her. "Not my fault if I had to share a cramped little carriage with a certain stuck up wench."

Kagome scowled at him. "I am not stuck up!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, you keep believing that."

Kagome growled and got ready to strangle him.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Did you both have a pleasant trip?"

'_Damn…'_ Kagome thought, angry at the fact she didn't get to kill him. _'Mother has the worst timing!' _"It was great, Mother! Wasn't it, Inuyasha?" she nudged him with her elbow and earned herself a scowl.

"Yeah…it was _marvelous_…" He said sarcastically, rubbing his side where she jabbed him.

Queen Higurashi laughed heartily. "That's spectacular! Inuyasha, would you like to meet the inhabitants of the castle?" Seeing his shrug, she gestured to her daughter. "Kagome, show him around will you?"

Kagome sighed but obeyed. "C'mon Inuyasha…" she said, leading him away by his sleeve.

She dragged him into the castle, and began scanning each room as they walked by. She did this for about ten minutes and Inuyasha was growing impatient. Apparently, so was Kagome.

"Miroku! Shippo! Can you guys just get out here? I'm sick of looking!"

Inuyasha heard a muffled reply, and about three minutes later, a monk and a kitsune fox walked up to them.

"Lady Kagome! I see you have returned from your journey!" the monk said, hugging Kagome and at the same time, allowing his hands to wander down to her backside.

Kagome's face turned a bright red and she prepared herself to smack him, but Sango beat her to it. Kagome looked up at her friend slightly surprised.

"When did you get here?"

Sango shrugged and tried to calm herself. "I was bringing in some of my things, when I saw that no good monk behaving….most inappropriately."

"No kidding…" Inuyasha said, nudging the unconscious man with his foot. "That was fucking hilarious though."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Miroku's always been that way…"

"Kagome! What about me?" the kitsune asked, pouting.

Kagome laughed and lifted him into her arms. "Aw, Shippo. I could never forget you. Just don't you dare turn out like that lecher. Okay?"

Shippo smiled cutely at her. "Don't worry, Kagome! I couldn't bear all those beatings anyway!"

Kagome smiled and laughed. "That's good to hear." Sango nodded her head furiously.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" Kagome asked conversationally, stepping over the unconscious Miroku.

As Shippo started going into detail about some acorns he found in the woods, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder about the monk.

"Yo, you guys just gonna leave him there?" he asked.

Sango snorted. "Of course. He deserves it. Houshi-sama always wakes up in about thirty minutes or so after he's struck. So don't worry."

"Please…I wasn't worried. I was curious."

Kagome laughed up ahead of him. "That sounds wonderful, Shippo!" she giggled again. "How would you like to help me give Inuyasha a tour?"

Shippo looked over at Inuyasha skeptically. "You mean that half dog?"

Inuyasha growled. "Watch your mouth runt, or I'll tear it off!"

Shippo wailed and clung to Kagome for protection. She glanced over at Inuyasha angrily. "Don't worry Shippo, he won't hurt you. But watch what you say. Inuyasha's going to be living here now."

Shippo crossed his arms defiantly. "Well, he's not staying in my room."

Kagome laughed warmly. "No, of course not. Let's just continue our tour." She gestured over to Inuyasha and he and Sango began to follow.

'_Great…'_ he thought miserably. _'I'll be living in a castle with a kitsune brat, a pervert, and a nosy wench. If I'm not put into an asylum by the end of the week, it'll be a friggin' miracle.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know, shame on me for ending it there, but my hands hurt and I'm kinda tired. And I gave Kanna a nice role since she usually just sits there and says nothing. I thought that I'd be nice and let her have her moment in the sun. I'll update next weekend, or earlier this week if I find the time. Thank you all for reading!

_**Obey the mystical review button...Press...it...**_


End file.
